Kurama and I
by Nikoru
Summary: The Urameshi team is at it again but this time in America trying to help a young girl named Fiore Dove. Things get complicated as a certain team mate forms feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Freaking Out

The morning I woke up was different from all the other mornings. As I got up it hit me, disaster after disaster began. First I stubbed my toe really hard thinking I broke it which cause my mom to wake up. She finally convinced me after I cried my eyes (I'm such a baby sometimes) out that it was just going to be painful to walk on since it would most likely be bruised. Then as she went on with her normal ritual half and hour early my loving mother made me breakfast. Can you guess what happened next? Hope so, because the hot eggs slid off the plate and onto my arm. Ouch! Yeah that's not all. My steady job which I hated but needed ended up getting closed. It turns out our Midwest branch wasn't getting any business.

Come on a workers compensation company not getting any business now when did the people of Illinois or any state stop getting hurt on the job? I was left in the cold with no paycheck. And I lived on paycheck to paycheck at that moment I felt like crying. I had time to get another job at least since I didn't have to pay off my college loan to the bank until I graduated. I knew my neighbors were looking for a baby sitter and I needed the money for car insurance and gas. I smiled knowing everything was going to be alright I just knew it. So now I'm here… at home watching my mom pay the tow truck guy (since I have no money) who had to be called since my car stalled in the middle of the highway. Such luck!

Mom walked in my room and looked at me with that motherly stare. It wasn't an evil stare just one of concern and worry. There was an eerie silence that I had to interrupt.

"Is this going to be a problem?" I asked knowing I was almost twenty years old and even my younger sister was out of the house. I didn't know if I was being a burden to her.

"No its just hard these days and I don't want things to be painful for you," she replied with a faint smile.

I smiled back hoping, me being here was doing well for her. Ever since my father died three years ago in a drunk driving accident she hasn't been the same but recently she had a boyfriend and that relationship ended quickly due to his overactive libido and other women he'd bring to his apartment.

I watched as she turned and closed the door softly behind her. I laid back resting my head on my arms as I stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and sighed. Opening them back up I turned to the clock. It was about that time for me to head out for school. I packed my English book in my bag with some pencils.

I was the first one in the class room. Students would occasionally pop their heads in to see if there was anyone in the room then leave. As time rolled by more and more students began to show up. At this point I'm grateful I hate being alone especially when there isn't anyone around.

"Hey Fiore," I heard.

I looked up it was Kim. She was out going and really nice. She had just came from Africa when her mother died. He father had a hard time excepting he had a biracial daughter. We hit it off quickly since both of our mothers are white and our fathers were black.

"Kim, what took you so long?" I asked eyeing her giggly stance.

"My arrogant father finally gave in and I can have a brother he's in the hall."

My mouth dropped. At a point I thought my jaw dislocated from my head. What was she saying? I knew Kim was weird and had a couple of screws loose, but to say something like that well, its insane. But when I thought for a moment and came a dropped a couple of levels to understand her, I knew what she was saying since I had been in an exchange program and sent to Japan I knew what she must have meant.

"Do you mean that you have a Japanese exchange student waiting out in the hall?"

Kim looked to be thinking until she nodded.

"Yeah that's it. His name is Kuwabara Kazuma. He's so nice and he speaks perfect English too."

I stared for several more moments. Then I began to laugh. Kim never seemed to slow down. Either she was planning something sort of event or having Japanese students live in her home.

"I'll be right back, don't move."

I watched her leave as Miss. Joule came in. I unpacked my paper that was due that day as Kim came tugging a very embarrassed young man in by the hand. He had curly orange hair that stuck out in the front. He wore jeans and a blue shirt. The look on his face was in face of pure embarrassment. I knew he wasn't used to girls holding his hand in such a manner. Kim most likely didn't know. Her thing was to leap into a problem and then figure a way to fix it if the problem occurred.

"Excuse me fellow students," Kim began, "This is my brother Kuwabara Kazuma, he's from Japan treat him with respect please."

I smiled as I stood to greet them.

"Kazuma," Kim replied, then a funny little look came across her face. "Is it alright that I call you by your first name?"

"Sure, Kim," he said.

"You remember me telling you about Fiore Dove, well this is the girl,"

"Hello its nice to meet you," I replied with a small bow.

Class began. Kazuma as Kim liked to call him sat in between us. She said it would be the best thing.

I rolled my eyes and noted how naive she was.

The whole evening I was taking mental notes on how she behaved around him. She hardly had given him his freedom. She was always there contradicting him when very well he knew the language and if in deed he had to make it on his own he probable could.

"Kim," I whispered as Kazuma made his way to the bathroom, "He's intelligent let him enjoy the states. The first thing in being a host sister is to let him have a little space."

"So I'm in his bubble?" She asked.

I hated when she'd use that phrase I always had to contour that one since she didn't understand. She was too into the slang to know anything else like normal talk but she never bored me.

"Your tasting his kool-aid," I laughed using one of the phrases I heard her use before.

"Oh," She whispered glancing at Kazuma as he seated himself moments later.

Kim bit her lip and looked at me.

"What should I do?"

"You'll know don't think too much,"

Kim, Kazuma and I departed when class was over. I felt strange for some odd reason like someone was watching me as I exited the building. I looked up on the roof and shivered noting how cold it was for a normal March night. It was quite which triggered my paranoia. I don't know why I over react I just assumed I wasn't careful in my past life which triggered a fear in this one. Reincarnation is something I believed in for a long time and I do take it seriously.

I stopped near the doors. There wasn't any students from my hall who I could ask to walk to my car. They all knew I hated to walk alone if Kim wasn't there but to my bad luck from which my day was running on,know one came. At that point I was running scenarios through my mind. I could clearly see myself being pulled into a van and assaulted or attacked for my purse. I looked around to only see a very familiar red head and the famous tan trench coat.

"Shuuichi," I yelled zipping my jacket and running down the sidewalk to him.

He greeted me with a brilliant smile. His green eyes seemed to be shining under the parking lot lights as he looked down at me.

I knew I was in love with him from the moment I saw him. I was late to class one day and then suddenly I dropped my books and paper scattered all over the place that one year ago. He had helped me up when the others didn't. With that one look he gave me I felt that numbing feeling in my legs. I slurred my thank you to him then and my speech has gotten better when I'm around him. I just don't understand why he would still talk to me after all my clumsy moments when I'm around him.

"You look worried, did something happen?" He asked me.

I watched his somber look as I shook my head. I wonder if he knows how I feel about him? I think I don't show it but I don't know what I look like when I'm talking to the one I love.

"It was too quite out here, I hate that," I mumbled feeling a warm sensation in my gut. I knew I was falling in love with him all over again.

"You look pale, should _I _be worried or call your mother?" He asked.

Wow he was worried about me. I laughed to myself and shook my head. We stayed in silence for a while as I watched him look around as if he saw something. I too trailed his gaze but came up with nothing.

"Hey can you walk me to my car?" I asked out of the blue.

He smiled and nodded. As we ventured to my car I wondered what he was looking for. He seemed to be concerned about something. He wasn't really quite like now. He was always talking about his mother in Japan and about his younger step brother who was also named Shuuichi.

"Kim has a host brother from Japan, his name is Kuwabara Kazuma,"

I heard his steps slow as he stopped. I turned towards him as I watched his eyes narrow a bit. Then I heard the breathing. It might as well have been right in my ear for my fear heightened and my legs felt like jell-O and led. I couldn't move but yet I felt as though I could just fall to my knees. I really don't know what possessed me to take a look at what could be making that noise but what I saw stunned me. I didn't think a creature like this before me could exist.

The beast was on all fours. Its body was no bigger then my silver 2004 caviler. But its head was a bit bigger. It had antennas which twitched as I took an in breath of air. Its color was a dull dark brown. I looked at Shuuichi who looked calmer then I looked at the moment. I could just see myself white as a ghost and ready to bolt. But to no reason at all I couldn't move. I wanted to but I couldn't. I didn't think it was fear since I'm the kind of person to run if danger faced me. This was one of those moments I considered dangerous, I just didn't know why my body didn't react.

I felt Shuuichi come to my side and gently squeeze the back of my neck. The next thing I knew I watched the image of the creature blink I compared this blinking to when the camera goes in and out of focus on the television screen which it did several times and then disappear.

I shook my head and looked over at him. He just smiled and grabbed my keys out of my hand. He knew what my mothers car looked like so he started it up for me. He didn't bother to get out of the drivers seat. He just waved me to the passenger side and he drove off.

My mother invited Shuuichi inside once he parked the vehicle and walked me to the door. I had a big headache which I asked Shuuichi what he had done with that squeezing thing he did but he just said I looked blank and needed jarring. I didn't understand what he meant and I wanted to know if he saw that monster too but he didn't give me the chance too ask.

I looked at my mother who just winked at me and walked out of the den. I turned on the radio and placed in Utada's CD. We both enjoyed listening to her English and Japanese CD's. It was silent which was awkward since we always have something to say but this time it was different. Shuuichi took off his trench coat and neatly placed it on the coat rack. I noticed he was always tidy. Even the way he held himself was neat. It was as though his body made him seem so perfect. Then I caught myself starring. He just smiled but I felt the heat rush up my cheeks. I turned my head away and glanced out the patio door.

"What are your plans this weekend?" He asked.

I jumped I was so busy daydreaming I zoned out. I cleared my throat to answer him.

"Nothing really. Maybe study for my Japanese quiz." I answered awkwardly.

I felt like a total moron. I was acting like a child. We both were adults and I took theater once and my acting was good. Maybe I would just act this out until I could get enough courage to tell him how I feel, that's if the words would come out of my mouth.

"Would you like help?" Shuuichi asked.

"Sure," came my sudden reply.

Should I have said yes? Would I act as stupid as I was now? The den was a safe place for studying as I surveyed. This would be fine just several hours of help from the smartest guy at college should be great. Besides I was getting confused on how the sentences were structured. I smiled to myself. This would turn out just fine, I'd have help.

I nodded once more to myself giving myself a boost of self esteem and led him to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" I asked almost forgetting he drove my mothers car all the way here.

"I'll be fine," He said with a wink and he was down the stairs.

I did worry about him being all alone. If that monster came back what would he do then? Or was there even a monster in the parking lot to begin with?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Kurama and I

Kurama's POV.

Chapter title: fall out

Disclaimer: Duh I don't own it.

I waited patiently on the roof tops just as Kuwabara left to meet his host sister Kimberly. I stared out in the parking lot of the college watching her exit the vehicle. It wasn't hers I noticed, it was her mothers. I smiled to myself as I remembered her mother who reminded me of mine. I scanned the lot again making sure she would be fine as I wanted to meet up with Hiei.

I noticed her stop and look around. Could she have seen me? I knew not. She couldn't sense such power like mine yet. I remembered again when I was assigned to her as a body guard. Leaving Japan wasn't a grand idea as I thought at the time one year ago. But as time rolled on I became fond of our friendship. Though she acted odd at times I didn't mind. A change from the Japanese women to her was a good one.

Finally she entered the building. I trailed her energy to her class room. I got up from my kneeling position and rubbed my hands together. The cold months in Illinois were colder then what I was used to. But I knew I could handle it.

I left the college making my way to a nearby park that I knew Hiei would occupy. I noticed all the trees and lack of proper lighting. I sensed him looking at me as I calmly walked up to the tree he was in. I heard a soft thud in front of me.

"Did anyone follow you?" He asked.

I looked around and laughed.

"No, I'm too cautious for that. Why? Do you sense someone?"

I heard him growl low in his throat so I just went to the point. I knew that in less then two hours something could happen to her. I needed to watch her especially in the dark.

"Are you that worried about the human girl? Koenma has all four of us looking out for her despite my protest to watch over a human."

"Yes but Yusuke isn't here and it would be nice to have all of us in the same country. Fiore needs that at least."

Hiei shook his head and looked up at me. Could he tell I was developing an attachment to one of our cases? If so I knew I had to deny it. If my feelings as Shuuichi took over I'd cause more damage then good. Hiei and I walked further into the trees just to make sure a jogger in the rich neighborhood wouldn't come by which many did.

"Yusuke is flying in tomorrow,"

I nodded at Hiei's information.

"And where are you staying?" I asked knowing he couldn't handle this type of cold but with many surprise I knew he could and would live out here until the mission was over.

"My business," was his only comment.

Hiei stopped walking and gave me a small envelope. I opened it. It was the information I had asked Hiei to retrieve on Fiore's power of conjuring. I scanned the lines and frowned. Only pure blooded witches had this power it said.

"Witches?" I voiced. "How would the demon world hold such information on a race that doesn't involve themselves with such things?"

"Depends on how you define a witch. I found out it's a type of demon not some human 'religion'." Hiei replied leaning on a tree.

I never recalled a type of witch demon when I lived in the demon world. I thought I knew everything there was to know.

"How come I-"

"Its because they became extinct before your or I were born, They're rare creatures I believe, it seems her father carried the gene which was dormant but became active which her mothers gene activated it."

I listened as Hiei continued.

"How ironic," Hiei grinned, "That such a creature should fall into my hands… of all demons no less."

"You wouldn't." I stated.

Hiei began chuckling. I took a sigh of relief I knew he was just pulling my leg but though she could be a rare creature did intrigue me a bit. I had to learn more of her.

"What else do you have?" I asked.

"Only the definition of the witch meaning. I suggest you drill the difference between the two in your head. I'll keep in touch."

With that Hiei left me in the cold pondering on this new information. I didn't really get a chance to talk about the mission with Kuwabara. I had only helped him unpack his book bag and cloths for America at my apartment before we departed. Knowing he would be in the same class as Fiore I decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. If I were to have a stake out I needed to know my surroundings more.

An hour later I decided to head back to the school. It was getting late and knowing the teachers such as Mrs. Joule who liked to have class end early, I went back making sure my movements weren't detected by the cameras that were mounted on the roofs. I again made it to my usual spot where I could see all of the campus. It was odd that March should be so cold at night. I had been in America in March before and I don't remember it being so cold. I laughed to myself. I was complaining. I enjoyed moments like that. Being human that is, knowing that I was.

"Hey Kurama. How are you," I heard behind me.

I didn't sense Botan approach. That was odd.

"All is well, how are you?" I asked.

She shifted on her ore and smiled. I didn't know why she smiled so much but company was needed at this moment.

"Its cold." She stated.

I nodded.

"Here," Botan said producing a hair clip.

I took it and examined the device in my hand.

"This is a hair clip, what do I need it for?" I asked.

"Its for Fiore so the demons don't detect her when she uses her powers on accident."

I nodded placing the small butterfly clip in my pocket. We were silent for a while until she spoke up.

"Something is wrong with you Kurama, would you like to tell me?" she blandly asked.

I shook my head. It was nothing. Maybe fatigue. It had been over a year since I had a descents nights rest. I was always looking out for Fiore. Maybe it was getting to me.

"Just tired, I still have to blend in and be an exchange student." I replied hearing Botan clear her throat.

"Well I can have Hiei look after her tomorrow, though I doubt he'll like it,"

I quietly chuckled to myself. Hiei look after her and how?

"I'll be fine, I'll ask her to study with me over the weekend so she's close to me," I replied.

After several minutes silence Botan jumped off her ore and kneeled next to me.

"This mission isn't like the others," She began as she stared out to the streets. "We usually spend weeks on a mission itself so we wouldn't be attached to the innocence we save but I'm more concerned on your attachment to Fiore." Botan whispered.

It was as though Botan's speech was slowed and time seemed to stop. We were just friends and that was all. But would it be safe to be friends with her and protect her without harming someone throughout the mission. If something were to happen to one of my teammates while protecting her I'd have to choose and I didn't like to choose. My mind was blurred with nonsense that wasn't supposed to be there. I had to admit within three months of talking with Fiore my views seemed to change. I couldn't risk anyone's life if I were to be so attached to one person that wasn't my own mother.

"I'm not in love with her if that's what you mean." I simply stated.

"Well that's good to know. After we know she will be fine to live on the rest of her life in peace maybe we can go through with the wedding details," Botan quickly said laughing her head off and jumping on her ore, jetting off.

I simply frowned at the direction she took off. I didn't need teasing at the moment it also wasn't helping that I would get frost bite soon. I couldn't heat myself with my spirit energy fearing the demons might be looking for me and then find her.

I checked my watch. It was about time Fiore and Kuwabara would be coming out. With ease I got off the roof and safely to the ground without any problems. I walked to the end of the side walk where she would see me. I saw her fiddle with her back pack strap as she looked around unsure if she should walk alone. I knew she had a fear of being any place alone except her house. I watched as she surveyed the rooftops where I had been and then spotting me. I saw her face light up. I automatically smiled as she called out my name.

"Shuuichi," She called smiling like always.

I could tell she was glad to see me but something must have bugged her when she was at the door.

"You look worried, did something happen?" I asked curious to know if a demon did show itself to her.

She just looked at me studying me perhaps. I felt my skin warm at her gaze. She looked away.

"It was too quite out here, I hate that," she mumbled. I could barely hear her if I hadn't listened.

"You look pale, should _I _be worried and call your mother?" I asked again.

She looked stunned. I didn't know why really, but she did look sick. She looked to be sweating slightly. My keen kitsune hearing picked up something coming from the parking lot. I scanned the area but found nothing. The being who was watching us must be hiding amongst the cars.

"Hey can you walk me to my car?" I heard her ask jarring me out of my concentration.

I looked at her and nodded. As we headed to her car I slowly walked in silence with her.

"Kim has a host brother from Japan, his name is Kuwabara Kazuma,"

I mentally nodded already knowing this information when my steps slowed to a stop. I frowned a bit as I saw a creature materialize out of thin air. Could Fiore be doing this already…conjuring up creatures she never seen before.

It must be because I have never seen something look like this. It was brown a deep ugly brown. Its body was no bigger than a car. I looked around seeing if there were any bystanders around who I had to protect as well. I was willing to throw away my hidden identity so everyone would be alright. I laughed slightly to myself as I looked at Fiore who was whiter then snow it self. She seem to stay and stare. I placed my hand in my coat pocket as I felt for the butterfly clip. It was still there. I took it out and placed it at the back of her neck, shockingly it disappeared but the creature didn't. It only hissed as its saliva came out of its mouth.

Why wasn't it working? She must be doing this it was the only possible explanation to why it was here. Normally with demons that I have faced would leave a trail of damage behind it before going to its main target. But somehow this was different. Then I remembered what Hiei had told me about the meaning of the demon witch verses the human's witch. Being a demon her powers could be growing faster then what the butterfly clip could handle maybe it was only to conceal her spirit, but her powers could react out and not be held with in the contraption.

I only thought of to calm her so I just squeezed the back of her neck to get her attention. That seemed to work since she shook her head as the image of the creature vanished. It was just a hologram she created. I breathed a sigh of relief she could only bring pictures to life not the necessary creature yet.

I grabbed her keys out of her hand and went to her mothers car. I wasn't sure that she would be able to drive safely all the way to her home which was an half hour drive on a nice snow free night like this. She followed suit and the drive to her house was quite except her question of the monster. I just played it off as if it was nothing but then she asked me of the neck squeezing. I just told her it was to get her attention. That wasn't all a lie.

I pulled into the driveway taking her books so she would be able to walk up the driveway without any problems. Her mother Lin as she liked to be called welcomed me in. I was hesitate at first wanting to get to Hiei as fast as I could to tell him about her powers and to reach Botan also. But the look on Lin's face I couldn't resist. She had no sons and two daughters who fought a lot. I could only imagine how my own mother does it with my step brother and I, with having the same names to top it off.

Fiore escorted me down to the den with her mother behind us smiling as if she expected that when we returned, news of an additions to the family would come. I laughed again. I noticed I laughed a lot to myself when I was with Fiore and her family. I watched as she clumsily walked around the room knocking or bumping into things. I however gracefully placed my coat on the rack that was provided in the far side of the room.

Finally she put in the Utada CD I gave her a while back. We listened to it for a while. Again she was staring. Did she like me? That would complicate things. I only had one girlfriend back when I was about fourteen years old I think. I loved her very much but things with my world and hers didn't mix well, and it was with being young.

I sighed taking my gaze across the room. It felt different in here somehow. I shrugged bringing my gaze back to her.

"What are your plans this weekend?" I asked hopefully being able to watch over her for the time being so she could meet Yusuke and Hiei. I wanted her to know them so that they could hang around each other instead of her finding out that they were watching her and calling the police. She was rather a paranoid person.

"Nothing really. Maybe study for my Japanese quiz." came her response after she regained her composure.

I nodded thanking my good timing.

"Would you like help?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded, "Sure."

After her comment she seemed to debated whether it was such a good idea. I was completely clueless. I wasn't any harm to her nor would I ever be.

Afterwards we talked for a while then I had to go. I knew she was concerned about my safely with walking alone in the cold night hour. I reassured her that I would be fine and that I'd call her in the morning to make sure everything would be set. She seemed to agree to those terms.

I could feel her gaze as I rounded the corner.

"Hey lover boy," I heard.

I looked up to see Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei in front of me. They were all smiling except for Hiei of course.

"Excuse me," I said lightly trying to sound like myself again. "I thought you were coming in tomorrow from your flight?"

Yusuke laughed and looked at Hiei.

"Why would I fly when I can just come over Via spirit world."

I frowned a bit before looking behind me to make sure Fiore hadn't followed me and offered a ride again.

"I don't know," I simply said shaking my head and making my way home. I needed to go to sleep and think of someway to handle all this.

"Hey," Kuwabara replied grabbing my shoulder.

I didn't notice I had been daydreaming about what to do when they were calling for me.

"Kurama, you need rest," Came Hiei's reply.

I know I do, I said to myself. What did they know really they were still in their home territory waiting for orders from Koenma while I was here in a strange land by myself. I can't say I hated the experience in fact I did like it. All the museums in Chicago and the plants. But with those rewards came the responsibility of a young girl who's life could be in danger. What was I too do?

"Now that the team is together we can all take turns. And since I'm the 'brother' of her best friend it will be easier for me to get to her to." Kuwabara replied.

I nodded. It was no use into taking on this big of a mission by myself now when I had these three backing me up. The days should go on better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Kurama and I

Fiore's point of view

Disclaimer. I only own Fiore, Fiore's mother and sister Juliana and also crazy Kim, also the bastard Barry. The others are strictly of the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho…Yoshihiro Togashi

When I woke up the next morning I felt groggy and out of it. I felt as though I had just went to bed. I hate that feeling of just going to bed though you have slept for eight hours straight not waking up once, not even to pee. That upset me. I knew I was going to have a bad day. I was used to my routine at night to just wake up three or four times to roam around the house. I hardly ever slept through a night. I don't know what could have caused it maybe it was that monster I saw but why would I want to sleep knowing a creature of that size and color could be roaming about Illinois.

I looked at myself. I was still in my street cloths. I laughed as I began pulling them off. I stopped when I heard yelling coming from the livening room which was pretty much near my room.

"God get out of here," I heard a preppy chipper voice. It had to be my little sister Juliana.

Julie as I loved to call her was darker then me. I was pretty much white, I didn't look as though I was biracial which ticked me off since I did look Puerto Rican as some people I knew told me. She took after our father or that was what mom said. She had light colored eyes, maybe hazel which worked well with her dark skin. I liked to tell people I had some green in my eyes to be different or more interesting then Julie but they didn't by it, but why would they? After more yelling coming from Julie and some man that sounded slurred. I placed fresh cloths on so I wouldn't have felt so dirty from sleeping in my school cloths and exited my room.

Julie was on the couch with a nail file in her hand. To the right of her slumped on the floor was Barry my mothers younger ex boyfriend with the high libido. I knew he was drunk . It didn't take a rocket scientist to smell the liquor and hear the drunken mumbles to put the two together to conclude his state.

"Barry," I questioned as mom came rushing through with a rag. That's when I noticed the blood on Barry's coat.

"He needs to leave," Came Julies comment. This was one thing I could agree with her on.

"Yeah I second this, Shuuichi is coming over later," I reminded.

I heard my sister whistle. I rolled my eyes in irritation. Julie also fancied Shuuichi. I hated it of course because she was prettier then I. It was just those damned eyes of hers that I was concerned about. She could have been two hundred pounds over weight and she'd still get the guys. I just wished my opposite looks from hers would work for me.

"I'd like to tag along," Julie spoke probably thinking of a way to ruin my life.

"No way and why are you here anyway?" I asked ignoring Barry telling us to both shut up. In reality it was too early in the morning to be fighting but I would be damned if the guy I fell in love with would be taken away by a seventeen year old…especially if that seventeen year old was my baby sister.

"Can't I come visit the women who housed me for nine months?"

I watched Julie smirk. We never saw eye to eye. That went double for guys. I never had a real steady boyfriend especially frequent ones like Julie had.

"Could one of you get some more towels?" Mother asked.

"Please Lin take me back," Barry yelled calling out mom's name over and over again.

I hoped she didn't I thought as I obeyed moms request. I gathered slightly used towels once I was down in the laundry room just as the phone rang.

"Hello," I heard Julie "Oh hey Shuuichi," She said drawling out his name.

I growled pounding my way up the stairs. Our eyes met. She silently laughed as I grabbed the phone and tossed the towels at her.

"Sorry about that," I began as I heard him chuckle.

"That's perfectly fine. I was wondering if it would be alright if two of my good friends come over for the study. They also are great Japanese students."

"I didn't know you had friends here," I commented.

"Oh there from Japan also," He corrected.

I felt my cheeks warm as I smiled to myself. I saw Julie mocking me as Barry began puking. This idea of Shuuichi coming over wasn't going to go through with a drunk man and my sister in the same house.

"Um hold on for a moment,"

I placed the phone behind me as I walked up to my mother who was holding a trash can in front of Barry as the puked. My eyes watered from the sound of his puking hit the bottom. I coughed in my hand to get my composure and to test if I would indeed expel my food if I talked.

"Mom I need Shuuichi to help me with my Japanese get Barry out or put him somewhere that we won't see him," I reasoned.

"Good one sis, I should have thought of that myself," Came Julie's remark as she clapped her hands.

"Sweetie I'll help him to the guest room," Mom said smiling the best that she could.

I felt horrible at that moment as I placed the phone to my ear. I didn't want her lugging around a 230 pound man up a flight of stairs.

"Hey Shuuichi can we do this some other time, I have my hands full at the moment." I replied feeling tears come to my eyes. I just prayed my voice didn't crack.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Not really its just my sister came and I haven't seen her in a while," I replied hearing my sister make a noise out of protest.

I heard Shuuichi take a deep breath. It sounded like he was disappointed that made me feel even worse.

"Well I'll call back later to see if your not tied up,"

I nodded to myself and we both hung up.

"How are you going to get him to notice you if you make crap up?" Julie asked getting up from the arm of the couch and walking past me slightly bumping into me which I knew was on purpose.

I shook my head as tears threatened to show themselves could anything get any worse I asked myself as I looked at my mom who looked horrible. Her expression must have looked like mine. I was so tired of this man ruining everything. If it wasn't for him I would be anticipating Shuuichi's arrival.

"I'm sorry sweetie," mom said apologetic.

"Don't worry mom I'll see him some other time," I replied walking up the stairs as the echoes of Barry's vomiting followed.

It was around 5 p.m. when mom called Barry's friends Lucifer and Satan. They were a part of a rock band. I disliked them too. For nearly a year knowing them I haven't gotten to know what their real names were but those nicknames I gave them suited just fine. I heard my sister curse at Barry until the door was slammed shut. I laid back on my beanbag chair as I flipped through the notes of my spiral.

A knock came at my door. I ignored it at first until the door was flung open and a short black haired young man came walking through with his hands in his pocket. I eyed him ready to throw something at him assuming it was one of Julies boyfriends when Shuuichi came in with a look of embarrassment.

"I said to knock Hiei," Shuuichi said breathlessly. He must have ran up the stairs.

"And I did then I walked in," the man Hiei replied looking around my room in disgust. That's when Shuuichi noticed me. He smiled and introduced us.

"Fiore this is my good friend Hiei and Yusuke is just behind us," Shuuichi replied looking behind him.

"Call me," I heard Julie yell as a tall young man came walking in sporting a green outfit. His hair was slicked back showing his bright brown eyes.

I stood up and greeted both noting that Hiei wasn't a social person.

"I thought you weren't coming," I replied finding my fold out chairs for them to sit on.

"Your mom called she said it would be fine if I came by, after I told her I had two friends that were staying with me she agreed to have us over for dinner," he explained.

I frowned as I took a deep breath. Mom just wanted me to be happy. I could have cried if Julie wasn't standing in the doorway staring at Yusuke.

"What?" I asked as her eyes trailed over Yusuke.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to take a couple of days with her here.

"So what are we going to do? Study now?" Yusuke asked as I heard his slight accent.

I smiled and turned to bump into Hiei. He frowned at me as I walked around him to retrieve my books. He sure did make me feel small in my own room. Usually owners of a house had some sort of superiority, but not in this case Hiei took all that away.

I handed Yusuke the book as I offered them a drink. They all shook their heads as the study session began.

I could tell at once Yusuke wasn't really interested in helping with my Japanese. He said so himself that he'd rather be exploring the game stores then be inside a cramped room.

I laughed at his honesty, I wasn't really sure about Hiei. I just knew he must liked to be alone but who doesn't time and again. Then there was Shuuichi who seemed to be enjoying himself. I wondered how these three became good friends. Shuuichi was very different from Hiei and Yusuke. Yusuke and Hiei looked to have a darker side to them. It was the way they held themselves that gave me the impression.

"So what school do you go to in Japan," I asked Hiei.

He just looked at me as if I committed a crime and he was going to deal my punishment. I hated the silence that spread between me and Hiei.

"For your information-" Hiei began.

"He finished college this past summer," Shuuichi interrupted as he threw Hiei a look.

I wondered what was going on. But I was impressed that someone of Hiei's age could finish so early. I did wonder how old he was. He looked to be around my sister's age.

Dinner went by rather fast. We had ordered pizza. It seemed neither Hiei or yusuke had American style pizza. It seemed they liked it very much, and knowing Hiei for only a short while I was surprised he even commented on how he liked it. But that was all he said for the evening. He only looked on.

My sister was being a flirt until mom asked her to finish up her homework before it was too late. She seemed embarrassed enough as she left the table.

I noticed throughout the evening that Hiei had been staring at me I ignored it of course until Shuuichi announced that it was time to go. I escorted them to the door and thanked them.

"Thank us in Japanese," I heard Yusuke ask.

"Domo Arigato gozaimasu," I smiled as he nodded his approval.

Hiei looked at me once again with that common glare he always sported. I shrunk back letting them leave. I didn't know why Hiei hated me so much.

Since I didn't take a shower early this morning I had decided to treat myself before my sister got there before me. I rushed around my room quickly to get a hot shower as I heard a door shut and knobs turn then I heard the water begin to run. I roughly sat on my bed tossing my loofa sponge at the door.

Just as I had thought darling Julie used up most of the hot water. I took out my hair and shook my thick locks around my head. I scratched my scalp thinking I never brushed my hair. I couldn't do anything about it now but the thought of Hiei and his glare crossed my mind. Maybe that was why he was looking at me all funny, it was just because of my poof.

I couldn't sleep that night. Maybe it was because I hadn't cleaned myself. It was hours after my sister had stolen my shower. So just to kill time I took all my stuff that I usually used in my shower. I entered the bathroom and placed my towel and pajamas on the laundry basket that sat neatly by the door. With my hair still in a disarray I adjusted the knobs on the shower and began to disrobe until I felt a little nudge at the back of my head. I reached behind my head and that's when I felt a clip of some sort. I pulled it from the back of my head with some of my hair. I twirled it around my fingers noticing its beautiful craftsmanship of this blue butterfly.

I wondered who put it there and how they got it there without me knowing. I shrugged not caring at this moment why I had this beautiful contraption without seeing it.

Later after my shower I sat on the floor next to my lap top ready to search the net on some information on this object. It looked very old and expensive. The only concern I had was why was it in my possession.

I continued to twirl the object in my hands until I rubbed its wings. One of is wings slightly shifted and up through its body came a blue light. It was like a hologram and a toddler was in the middled.

"Kurama is that you? I thought Botan was going to give you that tracking device to give to Fiore...Hello Kurama," I heard him say.

"I'm not Kurama," I replied hearing an intake of breath and the face of the toddler coming into full view.

"Oh," was all he said.

I looked at him thinking of how cute a baby he was when all this information stuck. There was a baby talking to me about some tracking device, and he did say my name.

"Who are you and who is Kurama and Botan? Better yet who are you?" I asked placing the item on my dresser and stepping back.

"I'm uh...a figment of your imagination. Now put this back on." he demanded.

I placed my hands on my hips as I began to laugh. I must still be sleeping I told myself. Just then I heard a knock on my door. I looked at the toddler who obviously heard the knock to.

"Don't speak of this," He said.

"Same to you little guy,' I replied as he blushed a bit and he was gone.

My mother came in and looked around.

"Yeah mom," I replied.

"I thought Shuuichi was still here." She replied.

"Nope he left you saw." I smiled wondering how I was keeping my cool with seeing a baby talk to me.

"Well I got a phone call from Nana, Brice isn't home so she wants some company I just wanted to let you know where I'm going. Julie is going with me." Mom explained.

Nana was my great grandmother and Brice was my uncle who was a workaholic with no children and no wife. He often complained that there wasn't any women out there for him. I just thought that if he'd slow down a bit then he'd find the women of his dreams.

I nodded seeing my sister with her hair pulled up and sleep still in her eyes. I knew she must have over heard moms conversation with Nana. I always knew that Julie was mom's little girl and she wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing mom was out some where without her. It was always that way. I just assumed she was scared that mom wouldn't come back like dad did. If it was mom's time to pass on to the after life I had no doubt Julie would be following.

Mom softly closed the door with a soft click. I followed their every move all the way out to the car. The car started and the headlights beamed on my window, then they were off.

I grabbed the butterfly clip and pressed the button. Again the blue light came from it and again I saw the toddler.

'Hey turn this off,' he scolded.

"Ha, I want to know who you are at least tell me your name,' I pleaded.

He was silent for a while. He looked to be looking around and bent forward.

"Its Koenma, now be a good girl and stop arguing with me."

"You have a lot of nerve small fry," I didn't finish my sentence when he began laughing.

"Anyway," he said after wiping his tears away,"I'm here to protect you that's all you need to know."

Somehow I excepted that answer and let him go. I knew I could always contact him if I had more questions. I hope he knew that too since he seemed to be so eager to let me go.

The night hour went by slowly. I was doing my usually routine when I couldn't go to sleep. I walked downstairs to the patio door with the clip in hand. I couldn't put it down knowing that there was a toddler who I could communicate with, just one click away.

Our patio was big there weren't many chairs outside. I decided to go out on the chilled night and look among the stars. I couldn't help but think of my dad. He was so strong and devoted to his family. My sister and I always got along then. I guess we all are still dealing with the pain of our fathers death. He had gone through so much in his life with marriage to a white women and having two children.

I sighed plopping down on one of the cold chairs. I once again admired the butterfly until I heard a loud thud on the roof. The moon was out sending down it light that gave me the shadow of what was on the roof. That silhouette was too familiar as I head the low growling deep in its throat. I froze as it began to inch close to the edge of the house. Quickly I stood up and ran in the house just as it jumped down and ran towards me. I slammed the glass door behind me. I didn't bother to lock it or to check if the creature from the other night was right behind me. I heard the glass break with such violence.

I ran down to the laundry room knowing the size of the monster he wouldn't be able to get me there but I was mistaken as I heard the walls creak and break with the force of his body. I didn't notice the tears that streaked down my pale face. My heart beat wildly in my chest as I closed the door behind me.

The light was on above me until it went out. I stood there all alone weeping, wishing that I went with mom and Julie but then if this creature attacked me when I was with them and they got hurt I wouldn't have known what too do.

Then as if my fears wouldn't have gotten the best of me the door to the laundry room began to bellow in. I stepped back looking for an exit but the only exit I realized was the small window above the washer and dryer.

It was big enough for me so I headed for it. This was my only chance to get out and run like hell. I opened it up gripping the clip in my hand and slid up and out scrapping my back and hands. I knew it was inside when its tentacles reached for me but the window closed slamming shut. I looked around my neighbor hood wondering what houses was safest. I didn't want to get anyone hurt so I ran not knowing where to go.

I didn't look back I didn't hear it come for me. All I knew was I was in pain and the blood that I felt on my back was enough to realize that some creature was after me but for some unknown reason.

I looked at the butterfly clip again wondering if Koenma could help me and he did say that he was here to protect me. Tears wouldn't stop flowing. How was I going to explain this ordeal to mom. The house was ruined most likely.

I pushed the button and an aggravated toddler looked at me but when he realized my tears he began asking questions.

"If this is about a boy I swear..."

"Its not I was attacked by a creature." I nearly screamed. "I don't know where to go. My mom and sister are at Nana's house which is forever a way and I don't want to have any innocent people attacked because of me,"

He was silent for awhile which scared me.

"Hello," I cried.

"Go to Shuuichi's house," He simply said.

"No he's my friend I can't get him involved. Now seriously help me I have no clue what to do," I replied as I slowed my run to a jog.

"Don't argue with me Fiore and just go, I promise to explain everything later."

My heart went into my throat at the thought of the one guy I did fall in love with lying on the ground lifeless. I debated this action and decided to trust Koenma.

I arrived at Shuuichi's apartment complex ten minutes later with the motivation from Koenma telling me to run faster. I ran up the three flights of stairs and down the hall. I felt confined in the hall that was poorly lit from a bulb that was blown. I began knocking softly at first but knowing that the creature could have followed me intensified my knocking. I could hear shuffling coming from inside and a string of cursing in Japanese.

The door was opened and Yusuke leaned against the door. I tried to smile through my sadness but tears replaced my smile instead. His eyes rounded at my disarray.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he stepped aside pulling me in.

"I'm in trouble," I whispered hoping Koenma would contact me so he could explain this mess to them. They were such wonderful people and I didn't want them to get into trouble but if they didn't believe me would they believed Koenma. He was a toddler speaking perfect English after all.

The living room lights turned on and Shuuichi came through from his bedroom with his hair pulled back. I never saw him with his face so clear and not covered with his wild hair. My stomach burned, as I felt like my feelings toward him were getting stronger with every look at him. I knew I couldn't afford to lose him. Not now at least.

"Hey what happened to you?" He asked just as his small T.V. that sat on the kitchen counter turned on.

All three of us turned toward it as it cleared and a familiar face popped up on the screen.

"Koenma," I breathed with relief as Shuuichi and Yusuke looked at me weirdly.

"You know him?" Shuuichi asked me.

"Its not the time nor the place to ask questions...Shuuichi, Yusuke," Koenma announced gesturing that they stand in front of him.

"Koenma, the girl is here," Yusuke whispered but I could still hear him.

"I know him," I announced.

"Barely," Koenma announced looking at Shuuichi, "She found the clip,"

Shuuichi turned his head from looking at my appearance and to my hand and over at the screen.

"That's impossible," Shuuichi said but I didn't understand that statement since he spoke in Japanese.

My heart fell in my chest as I felt as though Shuuichi was pulling away from me like he was becoming another person. His bright green eyes were darker and shaded. He really didn't pay me any attention to me as Yusuke joined it the conversation in Japanese. I could barely keep up. In fact I couldn't keep up with the conversation at all. The only thing I could understand was the words Japan, people and my name which came up several times.

I limped to a vacant chair by the patio door. I looked out and saw a familiar short figure standing on the ledge of the railing. He looked at me and hopped down.

The door slid open and Hiei walked in.

"Out of breath?" he mocked.

"What does that mean?" I asked. In fact I was fine now.

Hiei joined in the conversation in Japanese. I really felt left out. Shuuichi never in our friendship and my growing love had he ever left me out of anything. He always made sure I felt wanted and apart of the group. But now I sat near the window care on not to reopen my wounds. God only knew if that window was rusted or not. Its been years since we had ever used that window in the laundry room.

After what seemed like hours of them talking in a language I tried hard to learn did they recognize my existence.

"Listen, there is something I have to tell you," Shuuichi replied coming to my side.

As I was preparing myself to listen and get over the fact that Shuuichi could have a totally different personality did a chill run up my spine.

"_He's a demon, one to help you don't be scared of his real identity. He is in a battle within himself. Understand of others will help him. Understanding from friends will help all,"_

I looked around eyeing Hiei since he seems to scare me the most. That voice was vaguely familiar to me but it was different. It didn't scare me which I was feeling at the moment but it comforted me. Was it talking about Shuuichi or Yusuke...maybe Hiei.

"Are you alright?" Shuuichi asked me.

I nodded.

"There are things we must tell you," Yusuke began. "We fight demons. Demons are real and they want to take you and use you for your power that you posse."

What was this crazy guy talking about? What power? What demons? They really exist? Well that thing that attacked me surely does exist.

"So, can't I just give this so called power up. I don't want it if I get chase half way across town by that thing," I replied.

"You idiot are you going to ask what kind of power you have and besides you can't give it up moron its apart of you its apart of your father dumb ass," Hiei yelled causing Shuuichi to growl.

'Excuse me, but why are you so mean to me? I never done anything to you," I yelled causing a head ache to come on. "Apart of my father?" I asked.

"Your as bad as Kuwabara," Hiei growled.

Wait did he say Kuwabara? Kuwabara was Kim's exchange brother. Wasn't he?

"This isn't going well, more questions are popping up then the explanation." Shuuichi replied sitting next to me. "My real natured name is Kurama, I'm a fox demon who made a bad decision and was killed in the demon world where I escaped and entered a women's body and inhabited her son's body. Shuuichi is the name I go by in the human world. The demons know me and Yoko Kurama.I never intended to stay here for this long but when mother got sick I decided to stay. She showed me an unconditional love I never had before, so now I'm a member of a team that consist of four members, myself, Yusuke, Hiei and you already know the fourth member. Its Kuwabara Kazuma." Shuuichi finished.

I sat there stunned as I sat waiting for Shuuichi to smile and say he was just pulling my leg and that it was alright to go home because all of this wasn't happening. But in truth I knew I wasn't being lied too. And that butterfly clip communicator thingwas just a joke as well. But who was I kidding certainly it wasn't myself. Before my eyes my world crumbled before me.

The one guy I let into my heart and steal it was a demon who's soul was trapped inside a human's body. But what about the baby boy's soul. Where was that? So many things were going on in my head I could see straight.

"So you lied to me Shuuichi?" I asked, "Your friendship was a lie as well?" I asked feeling my heart breaking with each passing moment. Not to mention my best friend could be in danger too.

"Its not like that at all, be calm about this. We have to help you control your power. That monster was conjured up by you. Koenma thinks if you confront this monster that comes after you it will be come your greatest Allie" Shuuichi told me.

I stood up from the chair I occupied and turned away. I wasn't doing anything like conjuring up creatures to come kill me. I wasn't going to be blamed for this. It wasn't my fault.

"I don't believe you liar. It would be best to stop this friendship while we can before it gets meaningful," I replied turning around and running out of the apartment.

I thanked whatever will power I had to cry when I was out of the apartment complex. It hurt so much. Why did I say I didn't want to be his friend any longer? I was such a fool. My body racked with my sobs as I stopped at a park bench and wept. My eyes were swollen my back ached my hands were raw from clawing my way up from the window and pulling myself up those flight of stairs

"All things end well," came a low pitched voice.

I looked up and saw a tall man wearing all black with a metal mask just covering his nose to his chin.

"Excuse me?" I asked as my internal alarm bells began ringing inside my head.

He laughed as he stepped toward me. His black hair was fairly long, longer then what most guys would have it. He had very pale skin I noticed and his hands were very slender.

"My name is Karasu, I'm a friend."

I began shaking my head as panic settled in. He reached out grabbing my arm and pulling me toward his body. I heard someone call out to me. It was Shuuichi. And then inside my head through the sounds of my panic bells came that familiar growl. I heard the man Karasu gasp as he began to laugh.

"Smart girl brining forth your spirit beast."

"Huh," Was my only answer as that growling caught my attention...it was behind me.

"_Koenma thinks if you confront this monster it can become your greatest Allie."_

As this statement from Shuuichi replayed in my mind I knew I had to do something or this man Karasu could kill me. And there were people I had to protect and answers I had to find and other things that needed to be told to me like what Hiei meant about my dead father. Slowly and very scared I turned around to see that same beast I saw at my house and at my college parking lot. Its appearance nearly made me want to scream or wet myself.

Its growling continued as it inched forward eyeing not me but Karasu. Karasu seemed to want to take this challenge on, and he gladly welcomed it as he pushed me roughly to the side causing me to scrape my knee on impact.

Just as soon as I hit the ground the beast charged at Karasu causing him to lay on the ground as the beast tentacles whipped at his face. Without explanation the creature wrapped its tentacles around Karasu and vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four of Kurama and I

Kurama's Point of View.

Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Yu Yu Hakusho If I did I'd move away from my family and eat sushi!

As soon as we arrived back from Fiore's house Yusuke quickly ran to the TV turning on the PS2 game. And Hiei went onto the balcony gazing out into the vast blackness of the night. Our stroll back was quite. I was rather surprised that Yusuke didn't make a remark on how Fiore was my girlfriend or ask if we went beyond holding hands.

I excused myself and went into the closure of my room. I stripped off my coat and hung it on the back of my door. I took off the rest of my clothing and neatly placed them in the dirty bin.

As I pulled my hair back I turned around to view my surroundings. I was so neat. I laughed at myself as I drew the curtains back. I could see Hiei gaze out into the city. He caught my gaze as he slowly looked back. I looked up at the moon and back down at the lights of the city that looked like tiny stars themselves.

"Hey Kurama," I heard Yusuke call from the living room.

"Huh? What?" I called walking out of the room to see Yusuke looking around the area for something. "What is it?" I asked.

Yusuke smiled as he scratched his jaw. "Where's the T.V. remote?"

I pointed to the top of the T.V. where it perfectly sat next to the T.V. guide.

He nodded towards me as I headed to the sink washing the dishes I had left early that day.

"What are you doing?" I heard Yusuke ask as I turned off the water.

"Its an American custom just like the Japanese when they don't have a dish washer in the home...I'm manually cleaning the dishes." I answered him as he sighed deeply.

After everything was done and Yusuke stopped making fun of me I left for my room and fell asleep only to be awoken by Yusuke talking in a concerned voice. I pulled on my shirt I had taken off and stepped out of my room to be confronted by Fiore.

Her face was a bit swollen by her crying and blood stained her cloths and hands. I noticed her attire was just of her pajamas and she didn't have any shoes on. Just as things couldn't get worse the T.V. that sat on my kitchen counter flickered on and Koenma's face appeared.

The conversation was a blur. Hiei, Yusuke and I took over from there on what was going on. It seemed that Fiore had found the clip then the monster she claims to have seen chased her across town. I closed my eyes but didn't feel anything. But when we were in the parking lot I didn't feel much from the monster except Fiore. I turned toward Fiore who was clearly scared.

"Fiore I have something to tell you," I began knowing that after Koenma's conversation that she had to know the truth in order to be helped. I knew I had to tell her who I was. "I'm a demon from the spirit world,"

Her eyes grew round as sadness settled in. When I was through with telling her who I was and what her powers could attract she called me a liar which hit me hard and ran out of my apartment.

By the time I reached her I saw a familiar foe being tackled by the beast and then disappearing. Fiore trembled and fell to her knees. Underneath the lights of the nearby park I saw how pale she looked. I rushed to her side grabbing her shoulders and then looking her over to see if she had any fresh wounds.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked jarring her out of her shocked state.

"Not as bad as you have," she quietly spoke.

Her words seemed to shred my spirit as I slowly brought my hands to her face cupping her cheeks.

"I never meant to hurt you, nor did I try," I replied but as I watched her eyes fill up with unshed tears.

She stood and pulled my hands away from her just as the clip she had found began glowing brightly and then expand into a white door.

"Step through,"I heard Koenma speak,"Kuwabara is already here,"

I looked behind me towards Hiei and Yusuke. They stepped forward and through the door. I grabbed Fiore's hand and surprisingly she didn't pull away. As we stepped through I heard her intake of breath. It was cold inside I must confess and the light was truly blinding. As we progressed through the light I could feel her hand grip mine. Her body was adjusting to the change of the Spirit world.


End file.
